I Don't Mind Being Reborn But Why This Anime!
by TheBlackBat
Summary: I love the anime Bleach and wish to get reborn there. I die and do I? No. I die and get reborn as Tsuna's little sister. Am I happy? No. I hate KHR and everything about it. Follow my story of blackmail, deceit, and romance! Maybe not... for now. Muahahaha! Rated M for my own and Gokudera's mouth There shall be hints of romance in the story but I do not want to make it a big factor
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first off I would like to say that I am rewriting one of my old stories I posted but never continued. (If there are people reading this one who have read the old one - sorry. And to the only review – I have decided on a pairing, I think… Muahahaha!) You can check but I already deleted the story… Second, I would like to say thank you for everyone currently reading. And third, please review to help me make my story better! V_V Arigatou minna-san!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or KHR… the storyline would have gone VERY differently… mainly a lot of yaoi pairings… my life is so sad…**

Prologue: Oh. Just Great…

Let me start out by saying that I love- like LOVE- the anime Bleach. So when I read about fan fictions, which I am obsessed with, that talk about being transported to their favorite anime world after death or something I would always imagine myself going into Bleach. But NO. Let me start out by saying that a while ago, right before I died, that's what I had immediately thought… or something… "OMG I died?! How will my family take this… Wait! Does that mean I am gonna go to the anime world? Fuck yes! I will be reborn into Bleach and then fangirl drool all over the-" Hahaha… Why did I tell you that? … Yeah so as I was saying, imagine me getting excited to be reborn into Bleach, then being reborn into KHR. Yeah Katekyo Hitman Reborn, an anime I just looooved… Detect the sarcasm? … No? Well it's there. I mean, what is up with that anime?! A wimp into a mafia boss? At least Ichigo was a badass before! Then the weapons and guardians?! Don't even get me started on the actual storyline! Okay, so I bet you are wondering why I know about KHR if I despise it this much? … Maybe? … Just a little? … Okay it's because my group of otaku friends promised me some plushies of the Bleach characters if I watched it. In the end I watched it twice (because the first time I couldn't stop cursing at the show and I couldn't focus on it) but when I asked for the plushies none were given. Yeah, big surprise. I should have known they would do something like that… When I joined their… group (I think?) we would watch different anime's together and I enjoyed it but when we started Bleach I was hooked immediately and wouldn't watch any other show anymore. So basically it was no surprise that they trick me in to watching their favorite anime, KHR. So now against my wishes I have memorized every detail of that show and it shall never leave my mind… I'm just crazy that way. Therefore if I am asked any questions related to that show I could answer immediately and with so much clarity that you would assume that I am a rabid fangirl and then I would protest and scream that I am only loyal towards Bleach and then run at you and rip out your- …. Uh-huh… let's just say no one ever dared call me that. Enough with all the introductions, descriptions, inner monologues, and creepiness! I shall get to my story! Here are the first few moments of being Yin in her new life right before the drastic change. (A/N: One other thing. Although my character is going to be Tsuna's younger sister by a year I am going to make her in his class just to make her closer to the action.)

Ring. Ring. Ring. Wake the fuck up. Ring. Ring. Ring. Wake the fu- I slammed my fist into the alarm clock effectively shutting off the annoying rings. Groaning I ran my hand through my hair and down my face just to open my eyes in dissatisfaction. 'I'm still stuck in this anime…' I sighed to myself as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. 'Yup. I'm still depressed over being here inner mind… Even after 12 years I still wish to go back home. Sure, this place isn't total crap but I mean-' insert five minutes of crying '- THEY DON'T HAVE BLEACH!' After wiping my face dry of the tears I trudge slowly to the bathroom and look at the mirror in distaste as I comb my mess of a hair down. 'Although I hate this anime and Dame-Tsuna why couldn't I be born with his fluffy brown hair?' The only way to describe my appearance, or rather my whole self, was if you were to watch a scary ghost movie until the end and then if you were to see me, run away screaming "Ghoooooost!" Or I could just say the Snow White kind of appearance except instead of men falling for me they would be falling while running away from me. I have straight black-as-night hair, white-as-snow skin color, and red-as-blood lips. All in all I was seen as a gloomy background character, probably not even, and ignored most of the time. My name, Yin, was taken from what people call Yin and Yang. You know, all that balance stuff and how Yin is feminine while Yang is masculine. Well, my 'mother', Nana, apparently decided to call me that because of my white skin… nothing else. Getting back to the present, my hair was now in its proper position so I put down my comb and bounded down the steps to greet Nana in the ever-busy kitchen.

"Ohayou maman!" I yelled to her excitedly as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Good morning Yin-chan! My, you're up early. Excited for your new school?" She asked as I let go of her and sat down at the table.

"Mhmm! Thank you for letting me transfer into nii-sans class!" I answered as I bit out of an innocent looking apple just sitting on the table.

"Well, of course! He's your big brother! Try to make a good impression on the other students ok? And if you can, your brother too." She whispered the last part but I caught on and nodded my head at her.

As I was nodding I saw something on the table that caught my eye so I looked at it in curiosity. This looks kind of familiar…. Oh. Hell. Yes.

"You're getting nii-san a tutor maman?" I asked innocently and bit into the apple again to hide my growing smirk.

"You saw the flyer? Well, yes. I thought it was about time to ask someone but this was just so conveniently placed in our mailbox today! The tutor, Reborn, is coming over later today so please be home so you can meet him." She told me in her usual unknowing informative way.

"Also, can you go and wake up Tsuna dear? I don't want him to be late." She added.

Throwing away the now finished apple I smiled at her and nodded. Turning around I bounded up the stairs while my more usual Cheshire grin grew on my face. I reached his door at the end of the hallway and sucked in a big breath while opening the door in a very not-so-gentle way.

"Tsuna-nii! Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get uuuuuup!" I screamed while landing horizontally across his stomach.

He grunted loudly and I heard him shuffle underneath his covers. I saw his head come up and his eyes blink rapidly, trying to adjust to the morning light. "W-What are you d-doing Yin? W-what t-time is it?" He asked hurriedly after he yawned.

"I'm waking you up!" I responded and jumped off of him.

Smiling and tilting my head, like girls do to be cute but I think makes me look creepy, I added "And to make sure you aren't late for school today. I mean maman is getting you a new tutor and I'm sure he'll want to know what happened today." Skipping out of his room I hummed to myself and went into my room. Once there I turned on a video camera system that I wired throughout the house to capture all of Tsuna's newfound mess-ups with his 'tutor'. Skipping out of my room and out the front door I heard Tsuna yell "A TUTOR?!" and smiled to myself knowingly.

'Date: … Place: … Whatever! Inner Monologue time! Muahahaha cough cough hahaha… Tsuna has nooo idea what he is in for!' Insert ten more minutes of evil laughing and a lot of passerby's watching me like I was crazy and you get my morning walk to school. Yay...

**And this concludes my first chapter/prologue. Like it? … No? … Oh… :'(**

**This story may not go exactly according to the anime but it'll have the same basic storyline… hopefully…**

**Please leave reviews! Please? I'm begging. They keep me going!**

**Also if there is someone that would like to be my proofreader please PM me or leave a comment. I really, like really, need one.**

**Lastly…**

**… PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WOOT WOOT!**

**(Thought it was something important huh? Haha tricked you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I wanted to upload a new chapter earlier but I have reasons!**

**1) I can only access a computer half of the week (family reasons).**

**2) My stupid computer DELETED the chapter I was writing SIX times so I gave up.**

**3) And... the rest of the time... I was lazy...**

**So, because of the second reason I decided to make the actual second chapter instead of skipping it. **

**Also, I decided to name each chapter the actual name from the manga but it'll be one behind. So my question is this: should I fix the number (skip a number so they'll be the same) or just leave it and hopefully you won't mind or get confused?**

**Lastly, should I really name my chapters after the manga? Or make up my own names? Or both?**

**Review and leave your answers please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any manga, anime, book, magazine etc. you might recognize if I did I would be laughing at all you commoners from up in my castle! Muahahahaha cough cough haha... Enjoy!**

* * *

I was skipping and whistling to school oh so happily all the while greeting the tiny plants and animals I passed. Today would be such a good day!

Haha... Just kidding. That would be the creepiest thing ever. Me skipping and whistling? HahaHaha! I laughed out loud and slowed my pace realizing that I had left home too early.

'Stupid me. Leaving stupid home. At a stupid hour. This stupid morning.' I thought to myself and facepalmed every time I thought the word 'stupid'.

'It's n-not s-stupid. Maybe we sh-should get to s-school early. Y-you know j-just in c-case.' My scaredy-cat 'Sawada' side said.

**'Oh shut up would you? What do we have to be scared of?!' **My inner demon-fangirl-romantic-mean-hateful-spiteful side remarked.

'A-aren't we t-trying to s-stay away from H-hibari-san? I-isn't that why we memorized the school rule book, anthem, a path to school without passing his house, and another path in school that goes from class to class without passing the disciplinary office?' Scaredy-cat asked.

**'... S-Shut up! Fine let's just get to school early then!' **Demon side countered weakly.

They then proceeded to leave me alone: walking in total solitude, in the dark cracks of dawn, and a howling in the distance...

'This reminds me of the day I first met Hibari-san...'

_FLASHBACK!_

_It was a bright sunny day and all the kids in the yard were screaming in delight as an ice cream truck sped by. I was being dropped off by Nana for my first day of school with Tsuna. As I walked towards the front gate (Tsuna was still crying and holding onto Nana) I saw a slightly bigger figure than myself standing - or rather - guarding the gate. My first coherent thought was 'Aaaaaw! He looks like a chibi Hibar- shit.'_

_And to all those people out there that are reading my flashback never, ever, ever, ever try and befriend Hibari-san. Some might think 'I know him from the manga I could make him my subordinate' or 'get him to fall in love with me' or even 'become best friends!' DON'T! Unless you want to be killed._

_I didn't try making him my subordinate or try and trap him in the sticky fingers of love -no. I tried to befriend him. Worst mistake of my short life. After two beatings from crowding around him I gave up, went home, nursed my aches and pains, then memorized all these tiny details to avoid him for the rest of my hopefully long life._

FLASHBACK END!

'Awesome flashback, is it not?'

Laughing to myself I turned around the last corner and stopped suddenly cursing to myself.

"God fucking Jashin damnit!" I screamed in fustration "I forgot my camera!"

I fell to my knees on the floor dramatically and held my head in my hands.

'Now I won't be able to record Dame-Tsuna in his underwear getting yelled at by everyone! Calm down... breath in, breath out.' I did as I thought and slowly stood up, still berating myself.

I continued to walk towards school slowly and more stiffly while repeating my new mantra of 'There are more chances of blackmail... there are more chances of blackmail...' Unfortunately by doing so I was completely focused on something else rather than where I was walking and I accidentally knocked into someone.

Usually in those love shoujo mangas the destined couple falls over together and sometimes even kiss then blahblahblah and in shounen mangas they usually start a fist fight (so manly...?) weeeell~ lets just say this was a bad combination of the two.

First off no we are NOT destined, second take out the LOVE part in the manga, and third take out a PHYSICAL fist fight.

Who do you think it is?

* * *

**This is not the end of the chapter!**

**I just wanna know who you want it to be then I'll post the next part in a bit.**

**... and I kind of always wanted to make a cliffhanger like this...**

**Thank you and please tell me who you think (or maybe want and I'll change the chapter) or I SHALL NOT FINISH!**

**Dundunduuuuuun...**


End file.
